Eye skin in human bodies is different from skin of other parts in human bodies in structure. Firstly, the skin around eyes, which is above zygoma and in the flanks of nose bridge, is “transportaion sites” of blood vessels and lymph. In this region, face venules converge, and blood vessels are fine and abundant. If eye skin microcirculation is deficient, it will lead to poor blood circulation or tissue edema resulting in blood stasis and hematoma, water hoarding. Meanwhile, skin around eyes is very thin, only 1/10 thickness of skin of other parts, and therefore the skin around eyes exhibits atropurpureus and forms under-eye dark circle easily after light reflection. Moreover, factors, such as fatigue, pressure, and sleep insufficiency, are important factors responsible for microcirculation dysfunction. As growing older, the thickness of skin decreases by about 6% per 10 years, and therefore under-eye dark circle is more obvious. Thus, no matter for a short or long term, women in different ages experienced to be perplexed or are perplexed all the time by under-eye dark circle, and need to be improved by improving microcirculation of skin around eyes.
It is reported in papers that many natural plants extracts can significantly improve skin microcirculation after administering them by routes, such as, orally and intravenously, wherein the natural plants extracts include, for example, extract of safflower, extract of salvia miltiorrhiza, extract of ginkgo leaf, extract of Ruscus aculeatus L., extract of genista, extract of oranges and tangerines, extract of ginseng, and the like. Some papers also reported the effect of some monomeric ingredients extracted from said plant extracts, such as tanshinone, ginsenoside, β-aescin, ruscogenin, ginkgo flavone, and the like, on microcirculation after topical application of them to human skin. However, the results show that these chemical substances cannot significantly improve skin microcirculation after topical administration of them to skin surface.
Eye products for improving skin microcirculation (for example, improving eye skin microcirculation such as dispelling under-eye dark circle), as sold in market currently, emerge endlessly, most of which have some plant extracts added. However, on one hand, it is not clear which ingredient of the extracts or which class of ingredients of the extracts work, on the other hand, these products do not have a significant effect on dispelling under-eye dark circle. Most products for improving skin microcirculation (for example, for dispelling under-eye dark circle) did not bring about the effect as expected (such as the efficacy of dispelling under-eye dark circle) after being used by the consumers. Therefore, it is still a major research direction for the skilled in the art to look for chemical substances capable of improving skin microcirculation significantly after topical application, so as to develop products for improving skin microcirculation (for example, for improving eye skin microcirculation, such as, for dispelling under-eye dark circle), in particular, eye care products for dispelling under-eye dark circle.
Hesperetin is a flavanone, derived from pericarp or fruits of citrus plants of Rutaceae, with a formula as follows:

It has a molecular weight of 610.57 and is light yellow acicular crystal at room temperature. Hesperetin, as an important active substance in Chinese herbs, has many important biological and pharmaceutical activities, mainly including anti-oxidation, anti-inflammation, reducing blood fat, cardiovascular protection, anti-cancer effect, and the like. However, it is not reported yet that hesperetin is useful in improving skin microcirculation. Development of new products capable of improving skin microcirculation, particularly products capable of improving eye skin microcirculation, is still expected by a person skilled in the art.